Gullwings
The Gullwings is a neutral Sphere Hunting group that Yuna, Rikku and Paine belong to in Final Fantasy X-2. As implied by the term "Sphere Hunter", their main purpose is to hunt and obtain Spheres in order to assist in the uncovering of Spira's history, however the group ends up providing a variety of additional services throughout the game, mostly because of Yuna's innate compulsion to help people in need and inability to say "No". The group is capable of traveling the entirety of Spira by use of their own personal Airship, the Celsius. Story Origin The Gullwings were originally an 'all-Al Bhed' group founded by Rikku, Brother, and his old friend Buddy, however they were shortly joined by Shinra, Paine, and then Yuna. In order to recover the Celsius when forming the organization, Brother and Buddy traveled to Spira's cold northern regions. At first their attempt to find an airship appeared to have failed. However, suddenly spoting a single gull in the sky, they, on a whim, decided to follow it. The gull managed to lead them to the airship, and so, based on this event, the group was named the Gullwings, after the bird. Members Yuna: a former High Summoner, joined the Gullwings after seeing a sphere, found by Kimahri, containing images of a man, greatly resembling Tidus, confined in the cell of a prison. Yuna hoped that by joining the Gullwings, she would be able to find more spheres like the one she had seen in order to find hints about the whereabouts of Tidus, should he still be alive. She has become more open and direct since Final Fantasy X, but is still teased by the other Gullwing members due to her being somewhat of a pushover (she never says "no" to anyone). Her new and more revealing attire was a gift from her cousin, Rikku. Rikku: the cousin of Yuna and co-founder of the Gullwings, along with Brother and Buddy. She has overcome her fear of lightning by camping in the Thunder Plains for a week during the two-year gap between Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2, or at least that's what she told Yuna. She still has a tendency for causing accidents, though. Paine: the X-Factor of the group, as none of the other members really know anything about her. The same goes for the player, as she was not a part of Final Fantasy X like all the other members were. She says her primary reason for joining the Gullwings was be able to ride on the Celsius. During the course of the game, parts of her dark past are slowly revealed. Brother: the brother of Rikku, cousin of Yuna and co-founder of the Gullwings. Despite being directly related to Yuna, he quite obviously has a crush for her, though she has yet to notice it. He even started learning the Spiran language because of his love for Yuna. He is the self-proclaimed leader of the Gullwings, yet he is quite incompetent and often leaves the decision making to Buddy, his second in command, or to Yuna. During the two-year gap, he had a falling out with Cid. Brother names the Gullwing's airship the Celsius in direct contrast to Cid's airship, the Fahrenheit. Buddy: is the co-founder of the Gullwings and the second-in-command. However, it might be more correct to call him the shadow leader, as it is in fact him that supplies the Gullwings with important information, as well as doing all the actual work, such as piloting the airship, analyzing Sphere Wave data and making many of the decisions that Brother should have taken. However, Buddy seems quite content with his current position and doesn't seem to mind Brother taking much of the glory, as they are old friends. Shinra: an intelligent, young Al Bhed kid that provides the Gullwings with valuable information and technology. In particular, he designed the Garment Grid, CommSpheres, and provides the Gullwings with data decoded from acquired spheres. However, he doesn't know everything, and often retorts with "I'm just a kid" when he cannot answer a particular problem. Barkeep: a Hypello who runs the bar onboard the Celsius. He was picked up by Brother for unknown reasons, and was allowed to stay on board if he worked. No-one knows Barkeep's name, so he is simply referred to as Barkeep. To Brother's great dismay, Barkeep eventually finds a girlfriend. Barkeep is one half of a glitch the player can exploit in order to get infinite money. However, this is not possible until O'aka XXIII comes aboard the ship in Chapter 2, as he is the second half needed for this trick. Biggs and Wedge: they only appear to be part of the Gullwings through blitzball. Blitzball Due to their babysitting Wakka and Lulu's baby; Vidina, the Besaid Aurochs allow the Gullwings to take their place in the tournament. Blitzball is available to play in Luca during Chapter 5 of the game. Elect to play the game as soon as you land, or drop in at the booth at Luca Stadium Entrance any time you feel like a blitzball match. The original team consists of Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Shinra, Brother, Buddy, Biggs and Wedge – however, new players can be signed on and rotated with the current ones. Musical Themes As the protagonists of the game the game's soundtrack possesses numerous songs named after or devoted towards the Gullwing group: *Sphere Hunter Seagull Group *Sphere Hunter *Seagull March *Help Store Seagull Group *YuRiPa Battle No.1, No. 2, No. 3 Non-Final Fantasy Appearance ''Kingdom Hearts II Yuna, Rikku, and Paine make an appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts II in the form of a trio of pixies. Calling themselves "treasure fanatics", the three Gullwings were mercenaries spying on Leon for Maleficent, though after being left behind by Maleficent and some trickery from Donald involving promised treasure, they join with Leon and help defend Radiant Garden against the army of Heartless. Later the Gullwings discover Donald's lie but feel sympathetic to Sora's cause. Instead of taking his items they give him the Keychain "Gullwing". Kh2-yuna.jpg|Yuna in Kingdom Hearts 2 Kh2-rikku.jpg|Rikku in Kingdom Hearts 2 Paine-KH2.jpg|Paine in Kingdom Hearts 2 File:200px-Gullwing.png|The Gullwing keyblade ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special '']] The Gullwings (Yuna, Paine, Rikku) are all playable characters in this special edition of the Monopoly-like video game available only in Japan. Image:Itadaki Street Paine.jpg|Paine in ''Itadaki Street File:ItadakiRikku.jpg|Rikku in Itadaki Street File:Itadaki Street Yuna.jpg|Yuna in Itadaki Street Gallery Image:AmanoGwings.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano Yuripa.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano Paine Poster.jpg| Rikku Poster.jpg| Yunaffx2poster.jpg| Yrp.JPG|''YuRiPa'' screenshot File:FF X-2 Party.jpg|Artwork by Tetsuya Nomura File:FFX-2intart.jpg|Artwork by Tetsuya Nomura Trivia *Each of the three girls have a unique coin illustration etched in their likeness in the Sphere Break coin game. *The term "Friendly Neighbourhood Gullwings", which the group uses to refer to themselves when contributing to community service, derives from a phrase affiliated with the western comicbook hero , or more accurately; the "Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman", who is popular in Japan. *While the name originally refered to the Sphere Hunting group in its entirety in Final Fantasy X-2, the term "Gullwings" has become affiliated with, and refers to, the three-way combination of Paine, Yuna and Rikku in other media. *The Three-way combination of the Gullwing girls is refered to as "YuRiPa" (''Yu''na, ''Ri''kku, ''Pa''ine) in the game and also acts as the girl's before-mission cheer. de:Möwenpack Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Organizations